Just A Dream
by Survivor.0317
Summary: Truth or Dare with the Bellas, references to PP1 and PP2. Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of the characters.
1. Chapter 1

Truth or Dare?

Beca Mitchel sat in the corner of her room engrossed in her mixing equipment, music blasted through her headphones and she was oblivious to her surroundings. Chloe entered her room intending to tell her about the impromptu Bella meeting down stairs. But when she walked in she got lost in Beca, she was singing quietly "I was think' bout her, thinkin' 'bout me. Thinkin' 'bout us. Who we gon' be. Open my eyes..." She was wearing typical Beca attire, she had on a tank top, plaid shirt and a dark pair of jeans. her tank top had slowly ridden up and her lower back was exposed, Chloe was trying not to stare.

"CHLOE! BECA! WE ARE WAAAAAITTTINGGG" Fat Amy yelled up the stairs snapping Chloe out of her trance.

The young read head slowly approached Beca so as not to startle her, she lad a gentle hand on her shoulder and shook her slightly. Once the brunette had removed her head phones from her ears, Chloe spoke "Hey, we were gonna play a game of truth or dare down stairs, come join me? Us?" she quickly corrected herself hoping Beca wouldn't notice.

"Okay, anything for you!" Beca replied with her trademark smirk.

The Bella's were all downstairs in the living room, the girls were gathered around in an almost circle. Of course Ashley and Jessica were snuggled up together, they were inseparable. Stacie, Cynthia Rose and Lily were sharing one couch, and Cynthia was not so subtly checking out Stacie but she was oblivious as always. Aubrey sat perched on the edge of a chair pulled in from the kitchen, and Legacy was hanging out on the floor along with Flo. Beca and Chloe sat down on the love-seat reserved for them, Beca's legs were resting gently on Chloe's lap. Fat Amy was sitting in the big arm chair in between the two sofas.

"So...what exactly are we doing here?" Emily asked looking around the room confused as to why none of the other Bellas seemed to be worried about the evening's upcoming events.

"Well Legacy, this is what we like to call a truth circle..." Amy answered.

"Or dare, depending on your preference. Who'd like to go first?" Aubrey joined in.

"...i'll start..." Lily tried to stay but of course no one heard.

Cynthia Rose turned towards Stacie, "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." Stacie says confidently. "Actually...truth? No maybe dare...I prefer to do-"

"Dare it is!" Amy interjects, while the rest of the group laughs.

"Alright, I dare you too...remove one piece of clothing."

Stacie easily reaches down and pulls off her socks, "My feet were getting to hot anyways!" Cynthia Rose tries to hide her disappointment and it goes unnoticed by most of the group except Beca who quietly nudges Chloe to share her suspicions with. "My turn to ask, Jessica and Ashley, since I don't actually know who's who you get one question between the two of you. Truth or dare?"

"Tru-are" They answer at the same time...

"Okay, I dare you to tell me if you two have ever...experimented, with each other."

There was just silence until "Ye-no," then together, "no." They glanced at each other, "Flo, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Flo said, sure that she had received far worse whenever she lived outside the country.

"We dare you to, eat spoon full of hot sauce."

"Of course you give me the hot sauce! However, still easy, I've had far worse in my country." She responded while pouring some hot sauce onto her spoon before popping it in her mouth like no big deal. "Next, Fat Amy, truth or dare?"

"Truth! I'm an open book."

"Tell me about Bumper!"

"Um...I might not've gotten to that chapter of the book yet..."

"Amy, answer!" Beca demanded from her position on the couch.

"Well...uh, he made me a nice dinner but I got freaked out, so I left, and I shouldn't have but I did, and now I need to fix it but I don't know how, so I'm just going to wait to read the chapter of my book and maybe do some of that uh cardio that you recommended Aubrey while I try and um think about that man that I um...know!" Amy said kinda quickly under her breath, in that voice only she has mastered. Eager to get the attention off of her, "Aubrey, truth or dare?"

"Truth." She replied simply, smoothing the front of her skirt for probably the tenth time this evening. Amy had noticed this was a nervous tick of hers.

"What've you ever done wrong?"

"Well, this one time at ICCAs, four years ago, I um, I got sick on stage, and almost packed up my bags and abandoned my acapella dreams..." she replied politely, and evenly. "Chloe, truth. Or dare?"


	2. Chapter 2

..."Chloe, truth. Or dare?"

"Truth." Chloe replied confidently, although she shot her best friend a look as if to warn her about a certain topic as her eyes quickly flipped between Beca and Aubrey.

"O-kay, if you could receive a kiss from anyone in the whole world, who would you want it to be?" she responded smugly.

Chloe's jaw dropped, and Beca's smile wavered slightly as she began fiddling with her fingers not wanting to her Chloe's answer. "Do I um, have to tell everyone? Or can I just tell one person?"

Choruses of "Everyone!" "Of course!" "Come on" "I want to know!" rang out around the room, the only person quiet was Beca she was picking at her black nail polish adorning her fingers.

"Hey, um...don't listen to my answer...it's um...not true. Okay?" Chloe whispered discreetly to her best friend before trying to quiet down the rest of the Bella's.

"Enough!" Aubrey said firmly, "Chloe, you know the rules you must tell everyone the answer."

"Fine...I guess Tom."

"Ooh! Tell us more!" Amy shouted from her arm chair.

"No, not part of my truth." the rest of the room groaned as Chloe continued on, "Beca! Truth or dare?"

"Uh...truth." Beca said offhandedly, still distracted by Chloe's question and answer.

"Okay," Chloe responded while grabbing on to Beca's hand under the blanket they were sharing, sensing her friends nervousness and not knowing how else to reassure her while the rest of the Bella's were in the room. "If you were to pick one thing that always makes you smile, what would it be?"

Seeing Chloe smile as she asked Beca her question, caused Beca's own lips slowly turn up into a bit of smile. "Your breakfast!" Beca responded enthusiastically, "Because if there are two things I love, it's your cooking, and waffles!" Her reaction made the rest of the Bella's laugh and Chloe just smiled and blushed slightly and Beca's response. "Lily, truth or dare?"

"...um..." Emily started, "she...um...left something about a bat meeting...?...ninja club...? I don't really know, she was just gone!"

"Oh okay," Beca responded as if this was a regular occurrence, and really it was! "I guess you're up them Legacy! Truth or Dare?"

"...dare." she said nervously, then more confidently "Yes, dare."

Fat Amy got up and quickly made her way over to Beca whispering something in her ear. Beca's smirk returned to her face as she turned to face a very worried Emily. "Emily, we dare you to slide down the stairs! It's a Bella tradition!"

"I'll demonstrate! Let's go skinny people!"

Aubrey went to the kitchen to grab the trashcan lid, "Please, no one break themselves! There is practice tomorrow!" Aubrey warned handing the lid over to Fat Amy who proceeded to make her less-than-graceful way down the stairs ending with a large bang at the end.

"You're up Legacy!" Fat Amy shouted from her awkward position on the floor. "Trust me, it's not as bad as it sounds!"

Emily leaned forward a bit causing the lid to carry her flying down the stairs straight towards all of the other Bella's, letting out an involuntary scream as she crashed into the side wall before bouncing down the rest of the way. "Oh...my...God...I'm never doing that again!" she said, looking rather scarred. As the rest of the Bella's and her made their way back to the living room. "Cynthia Rose, it looks like you're the only one left! Truth, or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you too...kiss Stacie." Emily replied with a smirk, as the rest of the Bella's laughed at the seductive glances the girls were sending each other before giving each other a small kiss on the lips and winking at each other as they pulled apart.

"Well...that's it for round one, Aca-people. We have practice tomorrow at 9:00 am sharp. Do not be late. Do not be hungover. Do not be tired. I'm going to bed. Good night." Aubrey said in a very even tone as she got up to leave. A few Bella's followed after her, like Jessica and Ashley, Flo, Lily (who had suddenly appeared out of no where) and Fat Amy until only Beca, Chloe, Stacie, Cynthia Rose and Emily remained.

"Do you want to keep playing?" Emily asked eagerly from the middle of the floor looking at the two pairs on the couches.

"Um... I'm going to go sit out on the porch." Chloe said getting up quietly, shooting a small smile at the rest of the girls.

Beca noticed the weird change in her friends behavior, so she quickly said her "good nights" and followed her out to the porch.

Emily looked around the room at who was left, it was just Stacie and Cynthia Rose looking at each other deep in thought so Emily quietly got up and left the room without the other two girls even looking up. "I'll just leave them to do whatever that was..." she muttered to herself.

...back out on the porch...

Chloe was hugging her knees to her chest rocking back and forth on the hanging chair. Beca walked over and sat down behind her, wrapping her arms around the small ball that was her best friend. Knowing she would talk when she was ready she just waited while holding on to her and once she felt tears soaking into her tshirt, she used her free hand to wipe them away.

"I'm...sor-ry. Be-ca." Chloe got out between gasps for air.

"For what, Chlo?" Beca asked confused.

"For what I said, I really I didn't mean it. I've been thinking about it all night."

"Aw, Chloe. It's okay, you told me it wasn't true!"

"I know, I just...I didn't know how to say the real person. I um...I didn't know how you would react, you or the rest of the Bellas."

"Who is it, Chlo? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to..." Beca said softly, squeezing her friend tighter as she felt her friend start to close up into herself. "Hey Chlo, look at me." she paused to let her friend turn her head, "It's just me, okay? I won't stop being me just because of one person, okay?" Chloe's eyes began to fill with more tears, as Beca leaned her head forward and pressed a gentle kiss to the top of Chloe's head. "Shh...it's okay. You're okay, Chloe. I'm okay. We're okay."

"Would we...um...be okay, if...that person-" Chloe's voice was getting caught in her tears or nerves she wasn't sure which so she was thankful for Beca's interruption.

"-that person, you wanted to kiss, was who?"

"...you." Chloe whispered quietly not sure if Beca heard.

Beca's head was spinning, Chloe just said she would kiss her, her! It's been so many years of her wondering if Chloe would ever feel the same way about her as she did about Chloe. Beca forgot how to speak, until Chloe tried to unwrap herself from Beca's arms to go upstairs, tears streaming down her face. But Beca's arms tightened around her. "Don't you dare leave me, Chloe. Not after that."

"Why? You don't feel the same way..." Chloe said feeling rejected.

"Chloe, I've felt the same way, and still feel the same now." Chloe looked up confused so Beca continued, "Chloe, if Aubrey would've asked me if I could've kissed anyone in the world, I would've picked you too."


	3. Chapter 3

"Chloe, I've felt the same way, and still feel the same now." Chloe looked up confused so Beca continued, "Chloe, if Aubrey would've asked me if I could've kissed anyone in the world, I would've picked you too."

Chloe looked up, a bit hesitant to smile just in case it was all a dream, but as she glanced up a second time her bright blue eyes latched onto Beca's as their heads began to move toward each other. As their foreheads met, their lips collided and began to move together in perfect harmony. They pulled together slightly, foreheads still resting together, "wow, you have no idea how long I've wanted to do that for." Chloe breathed out.

"I've got a pretty good idea," Beca responded with a wink, turning to rest her head on Chloe's shoulder.

"You know, ever since the first day I saw you, I knew there was something different about. You were just interesting, and I wanted to get to know more about you."

"Me too, Chlo, me too..." Becca sighed in agreement letting her eyes flicker closed.

Chloe gently rested her head on top of Beca's, as the two snuggled together on the porch chair to block the cool breeze. Chloe briefly closed her eyes, before pulling out her phone when it vibrated.

 **Aubrey** : Chloe, why are you still up? [12:13]

 **Chloe** : I could ask you the same thing. [12:14]

 **Aubrey** : I was waiting for you to come up. [12:14]

 **Chloe** : Why? [12:15]

 **Aubrey** : I'm sorry. [12:17]

 **Chloe** : For? [12:18]

 **Aubrey** : For putting you on the spot when I new your feelings, that wasn't cool. [12:19]

 **Chloe** : Actually...it all worked out. :) [12:21]

 **Aubrey** : Explain. [12:21]

 **Chloe** : Later! We have practice tomorrow, 9am :P [12:22]

 **Aubrey** : Chlo! [12:22]

 **Chloe** : G'night Aubrey! [12:22]

 **Aubrey** : Good night. [12:23]

Chloe smiled down at the smaller girl curled into her side, checking the time quickly as she shoved her phone into her pocket 1:00am, _I must've dosed off for a bit, I need to wake Beca, but it's so nice out here..._

"Beca...hey babe, you need to wake up." Chloe whispered in her ear.

"No..." Beca grunted snuggling in closer, and really, how could Chloe refuse?

"Move to the couch? Inside?"

"Meh..."

"Come on! Let's go!" Chloe said cheerfully pulling her friend to her feet.

"Dude, how are you this cheerful...?" Beca responded tiredly being lead away to the couch in the living room.

"I've had a good night!" she smiled, before falling back onto the couch causing Beca to land with a grunt on top of her.

She smiled, "Me too!" she pressed a quick kiss to Chloe's cheek before turning and moving into her embrace.

"I'm really happy." Chloe said quietly.

"I am too, and I really like you." Beca said and Chloe could her the smile in her voice.

"I really like you too, now good night sleepy head!" Chloe said as she pressed a kiss to the back of Beca's head.

"G'night weirdo."

*Next morning*

Chloe woke early, she was normally first to wake up, she smiled down at Beca who was currently fast asleep curled up to her side. Remembering the game of truth or dare the night before Chloe smiled and pressed a quick kiss to Beca's forehead as she tried to move around her to surprise the brunette with her favorite breakfast, waffles!

"Stay..." Beca grumbled as she kept her eyes closed trying to hold on to Chloe's waist.

"I gotta make breakfast Bec, we have practice." Chloe said, trying to remove the hands wrapped around her (but not trying too hard).

"Only for food." Beca replied before letting go.

Chloe just smiled and placed a kiss on her forehead, "Go back to sleep, I'll wake you in a bit."

Chloe walked over to the kitchen humming Bruno Mars's, Just the Way you Are, under her breath. As she was pulling out all of the ingredients, to make her girl's favorite breakfast food of all time she let her mind wander...the first time she saw Beca, their time in the shower, their first competition together! Beca's audition, remembering how after Beca auditioned she had the words engrained in her mind, the yellow cup became one of her favorites. She brought it with her to all the up coming hood night parties, sleepovers, camping trips, you name it! It held a lot of sentimental value for her. She began mixing the ingredients for the recipe she knew by heart and in no time it was ready and the Bellas were trickling in from around the house, following the delicious smells wafting through the air. Chloe made her way over to Beca, and sat down on the couch in the small gap near her stomach and ran her fingers through Beca's hair, "Hey you, time to wake up! Waffles are ready." Chloe spoke softly, allowing the volume of her voice to reach a normal tone by the end of her statement.

"I could get used to this!" Beca smiled, wiping the sleep through her eyes.

"I believe you already are..." Chloe muttered, smiling down at Beca.

"I totally am!" Beca winked sitting up, looking around in search of her waffles. Spotting them on the table she quickly made her way over, "Chlo! Have I mentioned how much I love your waffles!"

"A few times, yeah!" Chloe answered, grabbing the syrup from the closet. "Good morning, everyone!" she cheerfully greeted the few Bellas who had already gathered in the kitchen to grab some waffles before practice.

A chorus of "morning!" "Hellos" and "Thanks" rang out throughout the house as everyone greeted the red haired girl, and thanked her for the food. Chloe looked around the house, wondering how she got so lucky with her life, she has her Bella family, the girl of her dreams, a trip to Europe planned, a retreat! How could life get much better?

"Morning Chlo! Meet me outside?" Aubrey asked, snapping her out of her daydream. "You have some explaining to do." she whispered, so the rest of the Bellas wouldn't hear her.

"Sure! Let me just grab some breakfast," she grabbed a waffle and drenched it in syrup before stopping by Beca, "Hey, I'm gonna go talk to 'bree outside! Enjoy your waffles!" She gave Beca's shoulder a quick squeeze before following her best friend out the door.

Hey guys! I just want to say thank-you for all the favorites, follows and reviews this story has gotten! I hope you all enjoy this chapter, even if it was a bit of a filler chapter! I probably won't be able to post tomorrow (today) because of my graduation but I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I'll update soon!


	4. Chapter 4

"Sure! Let me just grab some breakfast," she grabbed a waffle and drenched it in syrup before stopping by Beca, "Hey, I'm gonna go talk to 'bree outside! Enjoy your waffles!" She gave Beca's shoulder a quick squeeze before following her best friend out the door.

Aubrey sat down on a plastic porch chair she dragged over near the porch swing where Chloe had decided to sit, "So, I really did want to say sorry, I didn't mean to make things awkward." Aubrey apologized again.

"Really, it's okay. We talked about it last night, everything is fine!" Chloe said smiling.

"We, as in us?" Aubrey questioned.

"I guess, but I meant Beca and I."

"Is there something going on between you two, yet?" Aubrey asked.

"Yes!" Chloe confessed with an excited squeal. "I was kinda down after the truth or dare game because I was worried about what she would think but she came out and we talked for a couple hours before sleeping on the couch."

"You slept on the couch! Chloe, you could've come back upstairs! You're going to mess up your back, you need to dance."

"Calm down 'bree, I'm fine! It was only a few hours, plus I wanted to stay with Beca." She added onto the end.

"Fine, but you're sleeping upstairs tonight, Bella practice is going to be hard tonight, the Worlds are coming up!"

"I know, I'm so excited!" Chloe said smiling.

"Alright, we have to get ready for practice. I'm really happy for you and Beca though, it's about time you two realized the toners you had for each other."

"Me too!" Chloe smiled as the blond pulled her up from her seat.

...8:40...

"Beca! Time to leave!" Chloe yelled up the stairs, they were the last two to leave.

"Grabbing my laptop!" Beca yelled back. "Let's go!" she said as she came running down the stairs grabbing Chloe's hand and pulling her out the front door.

"Wow, someone's eager to get to practice today!" Chloe smiled, her eyes twinkling.

"I finished the arrangement this morning while you were talking to Aubrey."

"Really? Can I listen! Please please please!" Chloe begged, using her puppy dog eyes against her girlfriend, _is she really my girlfriend?_

"Be patient! We're almost there." Beca smirked.

"Fine." Chloe pouted and went to cross her arms but barely made it before she burst out laughing at the incredulous look her girlfriend _I'm really liking the sound of that_ was giving her.

The pair pushed open the door to the auditorium they always practiced in, still hand in hand and approached the rest of the Bellas sitting on the bleachers. Beca dropped Chloe's hand in order to set up her lap top, "So, I finished our set for Worlds! Want to listen guys?"

"Of course!" The group answered at once as the music began with a single person clapping and slowly built until you could here "Who run the world?" Beca looked around the world smiling at all of her teammates smiling at their face, they clearly loved her mashup and she couldn't wait for them all to perform it! As she looked around a second time tears began to form in her eyes as she realized in one short month this whole team would drift off down their own paths in the real world. Chloe sensed the change in Beca's mood and slid her hand up to reach for the brunettes, Beca smiled down at her.

Cynthia Rose noticed the exchange and smirked at the two, debating on whether or not to make them squirm a bit, clearly she wasn't the only Bella that noticed as Fat Amy jumped at the opportunity, "Aww! Look at the two little love birds!" she whisper yelled to Stacie loud enough for the whole group to hear.

Upon hearing Amy's remark all the girls snapped to Chloe and Beca who both hadn't moved looking like deer in the headlights. The Bella's all smiled at their friends, before laughing at Legacy who just looked confused.

"Weren't they already...a...um thing?" Emily asked confused.

"Nope! Not to each other at least..." Stacie said.

"...they finally figured it out!" Cynthia Rose said nodding approvingly at the pair.

Chloe looked up at Beca who just smiled and squeezed her hand.

"When did this happen?" Lily whispered quietly, but she was sitting next to the red head, and she had gotten a bit better at speaking up when she wanted to be heard.

"Last night!" Chloe answered smiling.

"Anyways, we can discuss Beca and Chloe's-

"-BLOE!" Amy interjected before sinking back into her seat at Aubrey's glare.

"we can discuss _Bloe's_ relationship later." Aubrey said putting extra emphasis on the ship name while staring at Amy. "Right now, it's time for practice. You've heard the set, start warming up!"

All the Bellas spread out to stretch and warm up their voices for practice.

 **Sorry, it's been a while and this was a short update, I don't really know where I'm going with this story so if anyone has any ideas on where you want me to take this please let me know in a review or PM! Thank you! :)**


End file.
